You Can't Headslap the Boss
by 1Kiko
Summary: Gibbs's usual form of affection/punishment doesn't apply to the Director of NCIS. Or at least, it shouldn't.
1. Little Wonders

_A/N: This idea just kind of came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. I had intended that this would be more lighthearted but... what can you do? This is set after the episode Jeopardy, later that same night. This is supposed to be more of a friendship fic, mostly because I think it's a little to early for JIBBS... maybe later._

_Disclaimer: NCIS IS NOT mine, the characters simply give me ideas and inspiration._

* * *

Jenny Shepard stood before the window in her office. She stared at the darkened glass unable to see anything outside because of the light behind her, but not truly seeing anything anyways. She didn't hear the door open and remained oblivious to another presence in her office until a hand collided gently with the back of her head. Her head shot forward and she used the momentum to spin herself around, fists rising in a defensive position. What she saw made her freeze.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood calmly before her, coffee held in his right hand, left arm still extended from when his hand had made contact with the back of her head.

Dropping her hands Jenny rubbed the back of her head, trying to smile, "Ow Jethro."

"Didn't hit you that hard, Jen," Gibbs replied, dropping his arm to his side.

His words sparked the anger that Jenny had been struggling with since he had walked out of autopsy. "You cannot hit your boss, Jethro," her tone was icy, her eyes steel.

"You're right," Gibbs agreed, placing his coffee on the windowsill behind her. The acknowledgement shocked Jenny, she froze again. Gibbs placed his hands against the windowsill on either side of her, effectively trapping her. Jenny raised her hands, placing them on his chest intending to push him away, but she hesitated. "But I can smack you, Jenny," Gibbs added. As Jenny drew breath to argue Gibbs placed a hand over her mouth. "I thought I was going to lose you today Jenny," he whispered.

Jenny felt her eyes grow hot and tried vainly to fight back the tears. Gibbs reached up, wiping away the first tear as it fell. Jenny leaned into his touch briefly before deciding it wasn't enough and falling into him. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. The terror that she had been consuming her since she had been kidnapped finally melted away as she allowed herself to sob into his chest. He stroked her head and Jenny was briefly glad that he still saw through her and was still there for her, even if it was just for a moment.

* * *

_A/N: At the moment this is just a one-shot but, I'm debating on adding more, there are some great possibilities out there. Let me know what you think. _


	2. Burn

_A/N: This was inspired by the time Jenny tells the team, "What Gibbs doesn't know... can't hurt us." And I really wanted to have a Tony reaction to Gibbs headslapping the Boss moment. And I promised that this one would be more light hearted._

_Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine. I just love these characters very, very much._

* * *

Jenny stood with the team going over the evidence from the case. Gibbs entered the lab silently, listening as his team spoke to the Director in voices just above whispers.

"What about Gibbs?" Abby asked. She looked up as she spoke, caught sight of Gibbs, and froze.

Jenny barely glanced up as she answered, "Remember, Abby, what Gibbs doesn't know can't hurt us."

Without a word Gibbs stepped up behind Jenny and smacked her on the head. Tony's mouth fell followed almost immediately by McGee's. Ziva's eyes widening slightly in shock, as did Abby's. Jenny spun around, already glaring, but Gibbs wasn't there. He moved around to the other side of the table, placing a Caf-Pow! before Abby.

McGee and Ziva recovered quickly, Tony a little less graciously.

"Wha… buh… ah…" Tony tried to form words, failing miserably.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

"Yeah Boss?" Gibbs crooked a finger at him, leaning over ever so slightly. When Tony leaned across the table towards him Gibbs's hand promptly collided with the back of his head. "Thank you Boss."

Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek whispering, "Good job Abs." He grinned sideways at Jenny, who continued glaring daggers at him, before exiting the lab.


	3. Time After Time

_A/N: This is set after Sharif Returns. I really don't like Hollis, that's why she's not here (also I have a break up scene in mind, but that's going to have to wait until I flesh it out). I really wanted Jenny to headslap Gibbs, but I figured he wouldn't take it lying down._

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Not even any DVD's, so sad. Christmas?_

* * *

Hollis had left a few minutes ago, for which Jenny was grateful. She didn't want to have to see the woman when she went to see him.

Jenny paused in the doorway to Gibbs's room in order to take him in. His bed had been raised into a sitting position and someone had arranged the many hospital pillows to make him more comfortable. Gibbs stared at the wall opposite him without really seeing it. Slowly he became aware of Jenny standing in the doorway. He looked over at her, giving her a half smile.

Jenny smiled back at him, "Hello Jethro."

"Hey Jen."

Jenny stepped cautiously up to his bed. She reached out tentatively placing her hand on his head. When he didn't protest she slowly traced her fingers along his hair line, brushing her fingers across his cheek. Gibbs caught her hand as she let it fall. His thumb rubbed along her palm, tickling her slightly. "How are you feeling?" Jenny asked, trying to ignore the shivers that ran up her spine at Gibbs's touch.

"Umhmm, fine," he answered, closing his eyes briefly. His grin turned mischievous as he used his thumbnail to truly tickle the sensitive skin just below her fingers.

"Stoppit," Jenny tried to keep her voice stern. Gibbs's smile widened as he continued to tickle her. Jenny reached up suddenly and smacked the back of his head lightly, still trying to glare at him.

Gibbs grunted, stopping his tickling, though he did not release her hand. Lifting his free hand he beckoned her nearer with one finger. Jenny complied with his summons, leaning forward. Immediately Gibbs reached around to tap the back of her head.

Jenny's eyes widened slightly, "What was that for?" she asked, her voice a little higher than usual.

"For headslapping the boss," Gibbs's eyes twinkled warmly at her.

"Jethro, I am your boss."

"I know, Jen."

Jenny stared at him for a moment before a smile spread across her face. Gibbs smiled back at her and Jenny shook her head even as they began to laugh.

* * *

_A/N: I know that what Gibbs says to Jenny doesn't make a lot of sense in the timeline given. I decided that Gibbs already headslapped people when they were undercover together and at some point Jenny headslapped him and he said/did the same thing. _


	4. Breakdown

_A/N: These two are set during Bury Your Dead. The first is during the scene is in Jenny's office when she and Gibbs talk about her father's death, the second is in Jenny's study after The Frog leaves. I actually thought of the second part first, but it made sense to me to put them together, since they are the same episode. _

_Disclaimer: Christmas has come and gone and I still own nothing. I didn't even get any DVD's. Or anything for that matter. But I have my imagination and all my friends in the world of NCIS to keep me company =]_

_

* * *

_

He had stormed into her office. She'd been expecting him to show up all day. To berate her about the mission she'd given Tony. How he'd died because of it. How she'd said nothing to him. She wasn't expecting this.

He spoke of her father. The search! It hadn't been erased. Abby found out.

They fought. Of course they fought. The always fought.

When she turned her back on him his hand met the back of her head. And then he was gone, calling his parting line even as he slammed the door behind him.

She didn't move. Her eyes stung. Her heart pounded in her head. Her ears rang.

He'd hit her hard this time. Meant for it to hurt. He was angry. She couldn't blame him. She deserved it. It was all her fault.

She blinked her eyes quickly, willing the tears not to fall. She would cry later, but for now she had work to do.

_**NCIS**_

Gibbs hesitated at the door to Jenny's study, indecisive. He spun around abruptly and stalked silently back over to his boss. Jenny didn't acknowledge him, tilting her glass to her lips. Suddenly a hand collided with the back of her head. Jenny's head rocked forward and she gulped down a large quantity of the alcohol in her glass. It burned its way down her throat, causing her eyes to water. She spun to where Gibbs had been standing, a fair imitation of his glare on her face. But Gibbs hadn't stuck around.

The sound of the front door slamming rocked Jenny with the rest of the house. Her glass fell from numb fingers and she wrapped her arms around herself, finally letting the tears fall.


	5. Ever The Same

_A/N: This is set on the same night as the Marine Core Birthday Ball at the end of Undercovers. I know that it's very Jenny and Gibbs getting together, but that's not what I wanted to do just yet. I wanted this more to be that they're still very close even though they argue quite a bit. If anything seems too unrealistic please, let me know, but I like the idea that they can be such close friends that this kind of thing would be normal._

_Disclaimer: I own no NCIS, none, not DVD's, not T-shirts, not anything._

* * *

Jenny slipped into Gibbs' house. She'd gone home after the ball in order to change into something more comfortable. She was wearing sweats, a black long-sleeve shirt, and tennis shoes.

Knowing Gibbs would be downstairs working on the new boat that's where she headed. When she opened the basement door Gibbs glanced up. He put down his sanding block, grabbed a jar full of nails, dumped the nails onto the workbench, and poured her some bourbon. He left it on the workbench and went back to the boat, without looking at her again. Jenny went to the workbench and took a sip from the "glass" he had made for her, her eyes never leaving him.

Knowing that Gibbs would only talk when he wanted to, she left her drink and picked up another sanding block. She chose a piece of boat on the opposite end Gibbs was working on and began sanding methodically. The silence settled around them, but it was comfortable.

Soon Jenny was so absorbed in the sanding she didn't notice that Gibbs had stopped. He dropped his block below the boat with a soft _thunk_ and made his way slowly over to her. For a moment Gibbs hovered behind her, simply glad to be near her. She jumped when Gibbs reached around her to rest his hands on hers, but he held still, allowing her to settle back into the rhythm. Together they skimmed the block over the wood, allowing the soothing sound to speak for them.

Not long after their movements slowed, letting the block fall they leaned into each other. Gibbs flattened his hands on the side of the boat to give him more support and dropped his head onto Jenny's shoulder. Slowly Jenny rested her hands on top of his, letting her head rest on his. They remained silent, content with simply being near each other.

"I didn't know you even owned anything that wasn't heels, Jenny," Gibbs muttered into her shoulder. A smile forming on her face Jenny turned around, wrapping her arms around him. Much to her relief Gibbs' arms encircled her. She buried her face against his neck, breathing in his scent; Gibbs began stroking her head.

"Jethro?" Jenny's voice was muffled in his neck.

"Hmm?" he closed his eyes, burying his nose in her hair, trying to fight away the jealousy and hurt that he had felt when Jenny left the bullpen with Ducky. He knew there was nothing going on between them, and told himself that he had no right to be jealous but still the emotions burned.

"I'm sorry."

Gibbs tapped her head, "Don't apologize, it's…"

"…a sign of weakness, I know," Jenny finished with him, lifting her head and pulling away just enough to look at him, "But I am." Gibbs grunted. "It had to be Ducky, Jethro." Gibbs pulled away, he didn't want to talk about this. But Jenny caught his hands and he pushed away from the boat, forcing him to still. Trying to get him to look at her she whispered, "I wanted it to be you." Looking up they locked eyes and Gibbs could see the sincerity there. "I wanted to spend your birthday with you," she added so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

Without a word Gibbs pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling her close once more. As much as he had missed her he knew that there could be no them, not now, but he also realized that they needed each other that night. Reluctantly, he broke the hug almost immediately.

"Jethro?" Jenny cringed at the pleading sound of her voice.

"Bedtime, Jen," Gibbs told her, throwing the sanding blocks on the workbench and turning off the lights.

"Jethro," she whined. She wasn't ready to go home just yet.

"Bed, Jennifer Shepard." Jenny crossed her arms in a huff but took the hand Gibbs offered her and trailed up the stairs behind him. At the top of the stairs Jenny turned towards the door but the tug of her hand still clasped tightly in Gibbs' stopped her. She turned back to him, confused. "Where are you going?" he asked her, willing her to understand.

"Home?" Jenny tried, still confused.

Gibbs just raised an eyebrow at her before turning away, he let her hand drop gently to her side before making his way down the hall. Jenny stayed right where she was, trying to understand what had just happened. At the end of the hallway Gibbs turned around, "Hey." Jenny jumped, turning to face him immediately. "C'mon," Gibbs extended a hand to her again. A smile spread across her face as she joined him.

They kicked off their shoes before falling into the bed and burrowing under the covers, not bothering to change. Jenny snuggled up to Gibbs, her head on his chest. He ran his hands through her hair, simply enjoying having her there. There would be nothing more tonight, possibly ever. But tonight they both needed the comfort of the other.


	6. The Winner Takes It All

_A/N: Okay, so I'd meant to wait a little bit longer before starting in on Jibbs romance, but I really loved this scene/chapter and decided that I wanted the liberty of being able to write them in a relationship without Hollis getting in the way. I imagined the whole Hollis/Gibbs breakup a couple different ways but this one was my favorite, and it benefited Jibbs the most. Also, it's my first time ever writing anything centered around romance so please, don't hate me._

_Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine. Sad, right? _

* * *

Jenny entered Gibbs' house silently. She knew that she really had no business being there, Gibbs was with Hollis, after all. But she couldn't help it; tonight she really just needed to be somewhere safe. It didn't matter if he was there or not. Jenny hesitated a moment in the hallway just listening to the silence and drinking in the smell of bourbon, sawdust, and another scent that was uniquely Gibbs.

Slowly Jenny made her way down to the basement. The boat down there was almost finished and she climbed inside without a second thought. Jenny wasn't surprised to find a nest of blankets and pillows inside of the boat, and was even less surprised to find that they smelled exclusively of Gibbs. Snuggling down among the blankets she was consumed by a sense of peace and comfort that she felt whenever Gibbs was near. Lying there in the peace and quiet of the basement the stress of the day drifted to the back of her mind and exhaustion finally caught up with her. Jenny stifled a yawn telling herself that she shouldn't fall asleep, that she didn't want to be here when Gibbs came back with Hollis. Regardless of her thoughts Jenny drifted into sleep minutes later.

_**NCIS**_

He knew she was there the moment he entered, could smell the faintest hint of her perfume. Leading Hollis inside he said nothing telling himself she'd already left, even though he knew she hadn't.

Hollis dropped her bag and coat on the hallway table before making her way downstairs. She didn't mind Gibbs' silence it gave her time to think about what she wanted to say to him. Gibbs followed her down to the basement watching as she took two actual mugs and poured them a little bourbon. He made his way down the stairs, taking the seat across from her and sipping his drink. He could feel in his gut that there was something important coming and simply waited for Hollis to speak. Taking a sip of her drink Hollis took a deep breath and began.

_**NCIS**_

Jenny awoke to the sound of voices. Briefly she panicked, she hadn't meant to fall asleep. Identifying the female voice as Hollis' she remained silent, feeling only a little guilty at eavesdropping on the conversation Gibbs and Hollis were having.

"I was hoping you'd join me," Jenny heard Hollis say.

Gibbs was silent for a long moment and Jenny felt a vice settle around her heart. Would he really leave? But before she could truly allow the panic to set in Gibbs spoke.

"I can't." Jenny's breath caught, this time with delight; he was staying! "I can't leave my team, not again, not after the last time."

There was silence outside of the boat and Jenny began to wonder what was going on when Hollis spoke again, "You love her." More silence followed the simple statement. Then Jenny heard a sigh before Hollis whispered, "Thank you, Jethro," and left. Listening to the footsteps as Hollis retreated up the stairs Jenny felt her heart flutter, he was staying, Gibbs was staying! She was so excited she could jump for joy. Remembering where she was Jenny contained herself, but only barely.

Soon after Jenny heard the front door close, followed by a sigh from outside the boat. There was a gentle clink as a glass was placed on the workbench and some shuffling of tools in the basement. Moments later Gibbs clambered inside of the boat. He didn't seem surprised in the least to see Jenny curled up there.

Silently he lay down beside her, Jenny turned to face him, "How long have you known I was here?"

"Since I got home," Gibbs murmured. His sapphire eyes searched her emerald ones.

"I'm—" A gentle tap to the back of her head made Jenny stop. Gibbs' gaze hadn't left hers and she was starting to get uncomfortable. Dropping her eyes she whispered, "I'm glad you're not leaving." Gibbs smiled his half smile before taking her hand in his. He wrapped his other arm around Jenny, pulling her close. Still not looking at him Jenny snuggled into his embrace, resting her head on his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat. "Was it true?" her voice was barely audible, "What she said?" Suddenly Jenny regretted asking the question, not entirely sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

While waiting with baited breath Jenny became hyper aware of Gibbs' hand in hers and his other hand rubbing slow, comforting circles on her back. She knew Gibbs was trying to lull her back to sleep, and it was working, but she was determined to stay awake until she got an answer of some kind.

Eventually Gibbs leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Yeah," he whispered into her hair.

Jenny felt a smile forming, looking up at Gibbs finally. "I'm glad," she lifted her head to him. Their lips met and Jenny felt the world stop. All the insecurities and confusion melted away, along with their surroundings as she was transported back to Paris, to that first kiss that she had ever shared with Gibbs.

When her lungs begged for air Jenny pulled away, slowly, reluctantly. Gibbs allowed her to gulp in a lungful of air before placing a swift but loving kiss on her lips, then another on her forehead. He could see the fog of sleep creeping into her eyes, and remembered that it had been a very long day for the both of them. But he knew she wouldn't just let herself fall asleep, that was his job.

He shifted them into a more comfortable position, smiling as Jenny curled into him. "Sleep, Jen," he told her. She looked up at him, uncertainty flicking across her half closed eyes. Gibbs smiled again at her struggle to keep her eyes open, "I'll still be here when you wake up." Jenny let her head drop back onto Gibbs' chest nodding her head in short jerky movements. Gibbs ran a hand through her hair, holding her close and stroking her head until she fell asleep. Smiling down at the beautiful woman in his arms he closed his eyes, welcoming a sleep without regrets for the first time in years.


End file.
